Everything will be okay
by Petalos de Furia
Summary: Effy estaba rota, parecía una muñeca de porcelana para él. Solo quería abrazarla y darle todo el afecto posible. Ya no preguntaría nada, solo se dedicaría a abrazarla.


Tony sentía que últimamente algo andaba mal, no sabía lo que se cruzaba por la mente de su hermana Effy, pero sabía que eso no era bueno. "¿Qué podría estar pasando?" – Se preguntaba otra vez, mientras dudaba si debería ir tras ella o no.

No tenía un sentimiento bueno, se sentía vacío en su interior. Quería ir a buscarla y preguntarle como estaba. Su hermana era lo más importante para él y él solo quería su felicidad, pero ella no estaba feliz. "Iré a buscarla" – se planteaba mientras agarraba un abrigo y salía por la puerta trasera de su casa.

Eran las tres de la mañana y tenía mucho frío pero quería ir a buscarla. Se encontraba caminando por aquellas frías calles que no tenía ganas de recorrer, lo hacía con velocidad y sin contar el tiempo. Pensaba en llamarla pero ella solía llevar su celular apagado, aunque esta vez intentaría hacerlo. Solo quería abrazarla.

Tomó su celular entre sus temblorosas manos y discó el número. Lo tenía prendido pero daba ocupado. Discó tres veces más y al fin consiguió que ya no diera ocupado.

"¿Tony?" – pronunciaba Effy nerviosa. "¿Puedes venir a buscarme?"

"¿Estás bien?" – preguntaba impaciente por saber el estado de su hermana.

"Solo ven a buscarme." – Y así Effy cortó la llamada dejando a su hermano más nervioso que nunca.

Estaba a cinco cuadras de la casa de Sid, así que decidió ir a buscarlo. Ya no le importaba nada, así que se puso a correr. Ningún vehículo, cartel, o luz podrían detenerlo. Corrió y corrió sin importarle nada hasta llegar a la casa de Sid.

"¡Sid, baja pronto!" – Gritó Tony hacia la única ventana que encontró abierta.

"¿Sabías que las personas necesitamos dormir?" – Contestaba el otro aún adormilado.

"Venga, apúrate". "Ya, no te desesperes".

"Necesito que me acompañes a una fiesta"

"¿Por qué debería hacerlo?" Preguntó Sid, intentando despabilarse.

"Porque eres mi amigo y lo harás". "Ya, pero tu pagas el taxi".

Ya al tomar el taxi, Tony le fue contando a Sid lo que estaba ocurriendo y que debía ir a buscar a su hermana, porque presentía que algo iba mal. Sid, lo comprendió e intentó apoyarlo.

"Ya estamos aquí" – dijo Tony algo preocupado.

"¿Tienes idea sobre dónde está tu hermana?" "No, pero la encontraré".

Tony caminaba empujando a las personas sin importar qué, solo buscando a su hermana, necesitaba saber que sucedía. El normalmente no iba a buscar a su hermana, pero, ella últimamente estaba actuando de una manera rara. "Effy, ¿dónde estarás?" – pensaba algo bastante preocupado. Caminaba apresurado intentando encontrar a su hermana pero no lo hacía.

Sid, intentaba seguir a Tony pero no podía. No llegaba a ir con la gran rapidez de su amigo. "¡Tony, no te alejes!" "¡Oye!" – Gritaba, pero Tony no llegó a escucharlo y ya no pudo encontrarlo.

La fiesta era en la casa de Michelle y él lo agradecía eternamente. Allá a lo lejos, Tony vio a Cassie e intentó preguntarle si había visto a su hermana:

"¡Cassie!" Gritó para ver si ella llegaba a escucharlo.

"Oh, Tony, wow. ¡Estás adorable!" – Decía mientras lo miraba y sonreía.

"Sí, claro. ¿Has visto a Effy?".

"¿Quién? – Preguntó ella sin darse cuenta quién era.

"Mi hermana, la conoces. ¿La has visto?" – Preguntaba impaciente.

"Oh, sí, la vi. Estaba con Michelle hace un rato".

"Joder, ¿dónde está Michelle?" – "Estaba afuera".

Así se fue sin inquiera dar las gracias. Se dirigió hacia afuera, había una multitud grande de personas, y en un rincón del patio, se encontraban Michelle y Effy. Ella tenía los ojos vidriosos, corrió hacia ella y simplemente dijo: "Vamos".

Effy lo agarró del brazo sin decir una sola palabra y caminó lentamente junto a él. Ya al salir de la fiesta, comenzaron a hablar:

"¿Qué está pasando? – Preguntó Tony un tanto preocupado.

"Solo me siento vacía." – Respondió su hermana con tristeza.

"¿Qué pasa?" – "Sólo abrázame" – pidió Effy.

"Te quiero"- ambos pronunciaron mientras se abrazaban.

Effy estaba rota, parecía una muñeca de porcelana para él. Solo quería abrazarla y darle todo el afecto posible. Ya no preguntaría nada, solo se dedicaría a abrazarla. "Cuando se encuentre mejor, le preguntaré" – Dijo para él mismo. "Todo estará bien, todo estará bien" – pronunció consolando a su hermana mientras ella lloraba en su hombro.

* * *

Amo como me quedó. No lo negaré. Amo como escribo aunque no sea buena. Esto irá dedicado para una persona maravillosa. **/~FlippySkittyBlack **Te amo muchísimo, Mel. Quiero que lo sepas 333333333.


End file.
